


Halsted

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shameless (US) - Freeform, Silly Shameless (US) crossover, Sorry Not Sorry, moustead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: A cop and his boyfriend walk into a gay bar.Aka the silly CPD/Shameless US crossover you never knew you wanted.
Relationships: Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Halsted

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** As usual, _firstlovelatespring_ has my everlasting gratitude for her awesome beta work.  
>  **Author's note 2:** This is a silly crossover with the US version of _Shameless_. Sorry, not sorry. | As far as I know there really is a Halsted Street in Chicago's LGBT quarter. It amuses me greatly, since I think that both Halstead brothers aren't straight.  
>  **Warnings:** Spoiler for episode 319.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.

Kevin Ball can’t tell how or why he notices them, just that he does. Working the night shift on a weekend at a gay bar isn’t exactly stress-free. He has to be quick with the drinks, hear the orders through loud music and of course flirt with the older and lonely regular patrons, because he needs the tips. 

Especially since Vee told him that getting occasional blow- or handjobs as an income on the side is out of question. Not even when Kevin told her, he imagines he’s getting them from her. He really did, but she still said no. So yeah, flirting with the guys at the bar is all he can do.

Maybe he notices the two guys, because he had never seen them before. At least not at the bar, though one of them looks familiar. They wear ordinary jeans and the pretty one, the one Kevin doesn’t remember where he knows him from, takes off his Henley and knots its sleeves around his hips.

Not that Kevin pays that much attention to how guys look, but this one is really pretty and suddenly he remembers that Vee and Fiona used to giggle and gush about that guy behind his back.

Kevin’s sure that the guy wears Henleys pretty often and it’s on the tip of his tongue where he knows him from, so he keeps an eye on The Pretty One and his guy. Who has a broad smile and messy hair and who took his sweater off when Kevin wasn’t looking.

They must be in love, because they’re dancing only with each other and don’t pay any attention to the dancers around them, who are trying to be noticed.

When the music changes into a slow song, The Pretty One pulls his guy closer by the waist; Kevin looks away as they kiss – he’s at work, after all.

For a moment he thinks about secretly taking a few pics and sending them to Vee, who has a much better memory than he does. That he doesn't remember the Pretty One's face drives him mad. He dismisses the idea it's too intrusive and it isn't worth losing his job over.

Besides, there's a bunch of guys showing him an ID. Or rather the birth date on it, which is today and the birthday boy requests a table dance from Kev. It's either a table dance from one of the staff or a round of drinks on the house for the birthday boy and his friends. Most guys chose the dance, at least when Kevin's working. He hops onto the counter and shakes his butt in those golden hotpants to "Too sexy" while glitter rains down from the ceiling above the bar.

The partying birthday crowd is having a good time, cat-calling and cheering at him. They also know the rules and don't touch him, except for the birthday guy, when he waves at Kevin with some green, but he doesn't grope when he puts the bills behind the waistband of Kev's shorts. Kev winks at him for that and the guy fans himself. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kev sees that the Pretty One and his man are at the bar now, too. The other one's arm is around Pretty One's hip, his ear close to the Pretty One's mouth, and they're smirking at Kevin. When the song's over, he hops off the counter again and takes his usual position behind it.

"Kevin Ball." The Pretty One leans over the counter. "I didn't know you had that in you! Pass us two beers."

His voice and grin finally ring a bell in Kevin's memory. He knows who this guy is now and where he knows him from.

"Jay Halstead!" Years ago he was Halstead's CI. The older Milkovichs owe a few arrests to the fact that Jay caught Kev buying weed one too many times. Or was it something that 'fell of a truck' and that Kev was selling? "Long time no see. What are you doing here?" And then, realizing something, he asks, "You're not here because of me, are you? Is it illegal to work in a gay bar when you're straight? Because I'm not pretending anything. My boss knows that I'm with Vee... Nobody told me, so I had no idea I did something wrong...!"

"I'm actually here because we wanted to go out." Halstead puts an arm around his guy. "But I may arrest you for staring at us like a creep for hours."

"Oh, shit, no!" Kevin laughs. "I was just trying to remember where I knew you from."

"You're smoking too much." Halstead smirks, paying for their drinks.

The chilly night air feels amazing on their faces when they leave the bar an hour later and walk the street full of people on their way to find entertainment for the night.

"I'm torn between showing off with you in another bar and calling it a night." Jay whispers, kissing the side of Mouse's neck lightly. "What do you say?"

"Going home sounds pretty tempting to me, but there's one thing I’ve wanted to do since I met you." Mouse stops, and so does Jay, raising an eyebrow.

Mouse looks at him and nervously bites his own lip, before he leans in and kisses Jay. Gentle and shy. "Sorry, I know how much shit you and Will had to take from other kids, because of this street's name and because it's in the gay quarter, but I just *had* to kiss my Halstead on Halsted street..."

Jay snorts and shakes his head in amusement, then he pulls Mouse in for another kiss, more passionate this time. And that's when someone bumps into them, interrupting the kiss.

"Hey, wha..." Mouse and Jay say in unison, while the other person says, "Oh, God, I'm so..." and then "Jay? Mouse?"

It's Kim Burgess, staring at them, her group of friends standing nearby, laughing and chatting.

"Are you undercover?" Kim asks quietly, and when Jay and Mouse shake their heads, her eyes go big. "And I just told Lindsay, one wouldn't think you are a couple, Jay!" She covers her face with her hands.

Mouse grins, "What did she say?" 

"She just gave me a weird look and before she could say anything we got called to a case." Kim sounds embarrassed, remembering the situation.

"No one knows except her," Jay says.

Kim nods. "I won't tell anyone." 

Then she joins her friends who urge her to go on, and Jay kisses Mouse again. This time without being interrupted.


End file.
